The Three Little Pigs
by Catie-brie
Summary: This is just my little twist on the beloved tale. It's told in first person, by the wolf, who sets out to ask his new neighbors for a cup of flour for his morning pancakes, but they believe he wants to eat them and it turns into a total mess from there.


It was dark and stormy one day, and I happened to be caught out in the rain. It was just the icing on the cake to an awful day, but I guess everyone is entitled to his or her bad days.

Mine started off early this morning, when the sun was shining and I had just woken up. I was very hungry this morning so I decided to make a batch of pancakes. I gathered all of the ingredients need and placed them on my sparkling countertop, but when I looked over them I noticed to my dismay that there was absolutely no flour. I sighed irritably before remembering I had three new neighbors—they should have some flour, right?

So I grabbed a cup and went over to the first house. I wonder—did it actually count as a house? It was made completely from straw, and it was a wonder that it was actually still standing. Tentatively I walked up to the front door and knocked carefully.

"Who is it?" A high, squeaky voice called from inside.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Wolf and I was wondering—" I started out in a friendly manner.

"Go away!" The voice called back.

"Wha--? Please, sir, if you'd just let me in—" I started again, startled at his abruptness.

"Not by the hair on my chiny chin-chin!" Chiny chin-chin? What on Earth could make anyone say something as idiotic as that?

"Fine then," I began angrily—I was told many a time I had a quick temper, I guess they were right. "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" What was I thinking? That sounded even stupider than the pig's little outburst!

Despite how stupid I sounded I did just what I said I would. The already unstable hut, for I decided it was more of a hut than a house, came tumbling down and the frightened little pig inside looked up at me, horrified.

"Now if you'd please listen to me—" I said after taking a calming breath. The pig bolted immediately, not even bothering to listen to my explanation—how rude!

My stomach grumbled loudly, and soon I was chasing after the pig. No, I wasn't going to eat him; I am a vegetarian after all. He entered the house of my second neighbor and I just stood and gaped at it in surprise. It was made out of sticks, nothing but sticks, and it seemed just as ready to fall over as the other house built of straw.

Anyways, I walked up to the house and knocked on the door with a forced calm.

"Go away!" Came the immediate answer; well they sure didn't waste anytime.

"I will not, now please just let me in!" I cried irritably.

"Not by the hairs on our chiny chin-chins!" They cried back, and I felt my anger heighten.

"If you don't let me in, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" There I go again, saying something that just makes me out to be an idiot. Well there was no answer, so I did just as I said and soon I was face to face with two trembling pigs. I opened my mouth and just as I was about to say something they squeaked and ran away. I, of course, ran after them and soon I was on the doorstep of a sturdy brick building.

'Well at least this guy knows how to build a house' I mused, stepping up to the front door. When I knocked, they told me to go away and soon I was a huffin' and a puffin' but to no avail. Of course I didn't actually blow down the other houses, but a conveniently strong wind had blown them down each and every time.

Well as I stood on the porch there was a loud crack of thunder, and the thunderheads I had failed to notice let loose all their rain. And that leads you to where I am now. I didn't even get my pancakes and my new neighbors think I'm going to eat them—I honestly don't think my day can get any worse….

ZAP!

End

Weee, hope you like my little take on the classic tale of The Three Little Pigs! This was actually a school assignment, so please just pay no heed to the underlined sentences. Well, I can't think of anything else,just that I would enjoy getting a review or few :)NEW NOTE, the underlined words have been removed.-Catie-brie 


End file.
